fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Events
Pre-Fall 2020: GlobalTech founded by Brenhauer Investment Group through purchasing a variety of technology companies. 2023: Nanite technology and Rothium kegs developed by GlobalTech subsidiaries 2024: GlobalTech Television Network goes on the air with shows like the Globby Funtime Hour and Microcosm. 2034: GlobalTech acquires the Grand Canyon and surrounding national park lands. *The Vista Society is officially branded a terrorist organization by the U.S. Government. 2040: Brenhauer Investments opens its majestic new headquarters on the north rim of the Grand Canyon. 2042: GlobalTech founds the town of New Flagstaff and the nearby university. 2044: Life Industries, a subsidiary of GlobalTech, develops a fully functional cloning system, integrated with neural-mapping technology. *Morris Hendry, a founding member of the Vista Society prior to being branded a terrorist organization, is elected U.S. President. 2045: President Hendry introduces legislation to de-legitimize the commercialization of the Grand Canyon by GlobalTech. Public opinion favors the move. Congress passes the legislation. In a shocking about-face, President Hendry vetoes his own anti-GlobalTech law. 2047: President Hendry collapses during his State of the Union address and slips into a coma from which he never wakes. Vice President Harry Pembroke assumes the duties as President. 2048: President Harry Pembroke wins re-election with campaign financing from GlobalTech. *Environmentalists and eco-terrorists of the Vista Society covertly infiltrate the Grand Canyon Province, setting up communes far from the corporate settlements. They go unnoticed for several years. 2049: GlobalTech moves its headquarters to the Lake Mead National Recreation Area, effectively creating its own little mini-state within Arizona, complete with military-controlled borders. By 2050, GlobalTech is a corporate-feudal state. 2050: GlobalTech opens World’s Fair-style exhibition facility in Grand Canyon. This later becomes Fairground. 2052: The Vistas carry out extensive attacks against GlobalTech. The loss of infrastructure eventually forces the corporation to withdraw from the Kaibab Forest. 2054: The Shiva Virus is released on the world. Post-Fall 2055: Nuclear attacks are initiated in and from southern Asia. *Life Industries orders the lockdown of all LifeNet facilities. 2056: The war in Asia ends because there are not enough people left to fight. *The Shiva Virus reaches North America. *Life Industries distributes LifeNet cloning pods throughout the Grand Canyon Province with the intention of becoming a cornerstone of future rebuilding. 2062: Hoover Dam outpost loses all contact with the outside world. The Grand Canyon Province appears to be the sole survivor of the Fall. *The last President of the United States dies. *GlobalTech controls the Grand Canyon and the Hoover Dam. 2063: Shakti first appears in the Grand Canyon Province and founds the Lightbearers. 2066: The Hoover Dam Garrison seizes the Dam and banishes the GlobalTech leaders. Colonel Orsun Masters gains complete control of the Dam. 2090: Colonel Orson Masters raises himself to the rank of General. 2099: General Orson Masters bequeaths his position on to his son, William. 2110: Dr. Benjamin Sillers of the Hoover Dam Garrison coins the name “Children of the Apocalypse” to describe the survivors of the Shiva Virus who have reverted to primitive levels of technology and society. 2116: Dr. Sillers is tortured and killed by Redhand, the leader of the CHOTA. The CHOTA attack Hoover Dam Garrison patrols and outposts. 2126: Forces from the Hoover Dam Garrison attack Five Points, killing numerous CHOTA and some merchants, including the wife of Chikako Matsuo, Shaundra Skilling. *Four months later, the CHOTA retaliate by killing General William Masters. *Alec Masters assumes command. *The Travelers Summit is held, and the various families unite. 2132: Alec Masters orders the Enforcers to attack the Monastery of the Lightbearers in Red Farm. *Reconciling with Alec Masters, the White Crow Battalion joins the attack as a mercenary force. *Shakti is killed, but most of the Lightbearers escape. 2152: April 30th: The CHOTA Revolt occurs. Enforcer and CHOTA casualties exceed fifty percent. The Hoover Dam is sacked and left empty. 2156: Current day. = References = Fallen Earth Offical Site timeline Category:Lore